Fog Dragon
The Fog Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Water and Air elements. It's main element is Water. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons Fog dragons do not really have weapons. Defenses Fog dragons have a special magic with the effect that anything alive coming near will feel relaxed and forget anything it wanted to do, including fighting. Some dragons are able to resist this, however. Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon Fog dragons breathe fog, which, as well as giving the soothing aura, limits the victim's sight. Weaknesses The fog dragon's magic doesn't work on some dragons. Its natural predators have mostly adapted to resist it. Dragons that have never faced a fog dragon will most likely feel the effects. Habitat Regions Fog dragons live near Nes Lake and in the Southern Tropics. Preferred Home They prefer damp places. Their habitat must have lots of humidity, otherwise their abilities aren't as strong. Sheltering/Nesting They do not build nests and shelter. They like being in the rain and wind. Diet Its magic distracts even fish, which is handy, as it can just pick up a fish and eat it without even letting the fish notice. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Fog dragons spend over 18 hours of the day resting or sleeping, and this resting is necessary, as it is a low energy dragon and cannot fight or exercise very well. When they are awake, however, fog dragons are generally kind and playful, though rather lethargic. Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards This dragon gives off copious amounts of fog, rendering most things invisible and only allowing you to see only in front of you. Do not accompany this dragon with a dangerous and/or quiet dragon, as it will greatly inhibit your vision as well as your ability to focus. If you are seeking a sense of calm, however, this dragon is the right place to be. It will give you an undeniable sense of calmness, and the haziness caused by the fog will cause you to forget what you were just thinking about. Therefore, being around this dragon is great for meditation and relaxation, and some have found this dragon very effective for sleeping and wellness. Besides this, the dragon itself is calm and a good companion, but not one you should bring on gallant adventures, as it will spend most of its time asleep or resting. Breeding The fog dragon is a common breeding result of any dragons with the Air and Water elements. Habitats These chill dragons can live in Omnitats, Water, and Air habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Our researchers surely studied this, but they never wrote it down and forgot everything. Birth Fog dragon eggs have been found in bushes, but not much else about their birth is known because the researchers didn't write anything down. Infancy Infant fog dragons are playful, but because of the No-One-Writes-Something-Down-Problem, not much else is known. Adolescence Lack of information because of the No-One-Writes-Something-Down-Problem. Adulthood No-One-Writes-Something-Down-Problem. Life Span We think they become about 78 years, but even after their death they continue to exhibit their calming magic, so there's still the No-One-Writes-Something-Down-Problem. History Discovery It is still unsure who discovered this dragon because even he had the no-one-writes-something-down-problem. Everyone was talking about the new dragon during the period of discovery, but no-one knew who actually discovered it. Origin of Name They are named after the fog they produce. Magic Fog dragons can use Hydromancy and Aeromancy, and their mysterious relaxing fog is most likely a result of minor control over Oneiromancy. Notable Dragons *Misty (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Water Category:Air Category:Inhabitants of Nes Lake Category:Inhabitants of the Southern Tropics Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble